


Kitten in the Lion Cage

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s01e13 T.R.A.C.K.S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson can't believe he let this happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten in the Lion Cage

Two bullets to the chest. The first roughly below the breast from roughly three feet away, the second with the gun against her shirt,  judging from the stains on the floor and the holes in her blouse. 

With no protective clothing, the bullets had penetrated skin and muscle. The amount of bleeding suggested damage to the abdominal artery possibly the spleen and stomach.  As soon as they got back to base, she’d need an exploratory laparotomy. The bullets were still inside, as he hadn’t observed any exit wounds; they would have to be removed and treated to avoid infection.

Coulson inhaled slowly. This wasn’t supposed to be a combat op. Just follow the package to Quinn, maybe get some intel on the Clairvoyent. Even Russo’s betrayal could have been dealt with, if someone else had got there first. May had barely winced at that knife would, after all….

No. That’s not fair.  He can’t blame Sky for this. He can’t blame anyone but himself, no matter what protocol says, no matter how Quinn taunted him. 

A tap on the door interrupted his thoughts. “Come in.”

Simmons entered the medbay “Agent May says we’ll arrive in an hour. I just wanted to check her vitals again.”

"They’re stable. How are you doing? That dendrotoxin leaves quite a headache."

"I’m fine, sir."

Simmon’s voice only dipped slightly, but Coulson wasn’t fooled. "Get some rest. That’s an order."

"Yes, sir." 

He checked the hyperboric chamber’s controls again. It bought time, but not cheaply: possible brain damage, including various amnesia, intense pain, regression to a childlike state….

Pain. He’d been trying not to think about it since he saw the blood on Quinn’s hands, but he can’t completely blockade the memories Raine unlocked. 

_Let me die. Oh, God, let me die._

She’s unconscious now, but even in the best scenario, she has weeks, even months, of surgery, recuperation, and painkillers ahead. 

But what if…

He’d trusted Fury. What had the man done to him? Why had he done it?  They needed to talk, and soon.

Just in case he was in the same position.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All (probably inaccurate) medical information from a medical page on gunshot injuries and a meta on Sherlock season three finale.


End file.
